Into the Past
by YamisGal
Summary: What will happen when I translate an ancient Egyptian spell and it transports me and my friend back to the YGO Egypt! Rated for later chaps! Chap 2 up YamiOC,SetoAhmose(OC),BakuraBirdy
1. Prologue

Into the Past  
  
Prologue:   
  
I scribbled the translation for the last hieroglyphic phrase onto the paper. This document held the secret to time travel to Ancient Egypt, time of the Pharaohs and Shadow Games. All I had to do now was recite the chant that would transport me through time to that era. Birdy was sitting across from me on the floor and our yamis were in the other room, laughing at my efforts because they believed I didn't have enough power to go through with it. 'I'll show them.' I growled silently as I continued my efforts. As the last word was written, I celebrated my victory in silence, feeling pride at the time consuming project that my hard work and determination had brought to life. Now my destiny was to be fulfilled and my life changed forever. I took a deep breath and then recited the ancient incantation.  
  
Sands of time, hear my plea  
  
Take me to Egypt 15th dynasty B.C.  
  
A land of tomb robbers and pharaoh's gold  
  
Bring me to this land of old  
  
Priestess' chants and gods all powerful  
  
Where the rising Nile makes the land bountiful  
  
Gods of Egypt, full of might  
  
The land of sun and earth reign the desert night  
  
I looked around at my surroundings and felt a surge of disappointment when I only saw my room. I kicked the bed post angrily, achieving nothing except an foot. I had spent approximately every waking hour for the last month on translating those hieroglyphics and they hadn't even worked! I spun on my good heel and limped toward the door. Before I could get there though, I blacked out. 


	2. Lovers of Past and Present

Into the Past  
  
Chapter One: Lovers of the Past and Present  
  
Warning: Contains mention of yoai (boyXboy) and OCs! Do not read if either of these bother you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~My POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up a few hours later with a throbbing headache.  
  
/Guess that'll teach me to use all my strength on one spell/ I thought with a frown, gripping my head between my hands.  
  
//No, I don't think so.//My dark half retorted snidely. //You'll never learn.// She added smirking, standing a few feet away.  
  
Sticking my tongue out at her, I tried to get to my feet. As I rose up shakily, a short tri-color haired boy offered his hand.  
  
'Omg! The spell had actually worked!'  
  
I almost fell backwards with shock, but my yami, being ever so gentle(A/N:sarcasm, gotta love it), firmly pushed me back into a upright position a little rougher than was necessary.   
  
//Of course the spell worked!//My yami responded.//Remember I actually lived in that time period, or should I say this one?//  
  
I scowled at her, but she showed no notice. With a shake of my head, I turned back to Yugi. Behind him stood elegant Pharaoh Yami, Street-smart Jou with hair slightly messed up, and shy Ryou with his slick silver hair was currently calling to the pyramid nearby, causing everyone present to question his sanity. Suddenly, Bakura peered out from behind the pyramid.   
  
"You blew my cover," he pouted, planting a bruising kiss on his hikari's lips.  
  
Casting a quick glance around the crowd, I found all eyes were lowered except Yami's. He was the only one who gaze challenged my own, crimson met chocolate, dark met light. In that brief, challenging moment, a spark flew between us and I knew that we were halves of the same soul. His lips turned up at the corners as I saw his gaze scan me from my head, lingered on my chest until I scowled at him, until his crimson orbs once more locked with my chocolate ones.   
  
Finally, I looked away. I looked down at my own clothing. I was wearing dark denim low rider jeans with a white tank top covered in black fishnet. Not exactly my first choice of clothing for coming to Egypt, but at least I had a weapon. My yami pulled me aside as I saw a tall brunette head our way.  
  
//Don't you realize it you dolt?//She questioned.  
  
//They're all afraid of sorcery because that's how the shadow games began.Yami and Seth could care less because they have laid their lives on a shadow game many a time.//  
  
She stared at the oncoming brunette for a moment before continuing.   
  
//Your magic has grown so strong that you managed to bring your friend and her yami with us.//  
  
/What!/I screeched, grabbing her by her shoulders and shaking her. /Birdy's here and you didn't tell me?/  
  
Peeling my fingers off her shoulder blades, she answered only with her trademark smirk. No matter how mad I was, no matter how bad I wanted to hurt her, she knew she could best me at just about everything: except sorcery. Of course, I was definitely going to use this to my advantage. Palm outstretched, a small blue orb of magic glimmered, ready for use. Luckily the tall brunette intervened before I could cast a spell to make her hair turn green.  
  
  
  
"Ahmose? Is that you?" Seth questioned uncertainly, closing the distance at a rapid rate. Grasping the pendant with golden sun and silver moon intertwined, his eyes filled with tears as he hugged his long-lost lover.  
  
  
  
"Hai."she answered pertly, trying to keeping oncoming tears from streaming down her face.  
  
She tried unsuccessfully to pry him off, still trying to prove her coldness, but finally gave in and hugged him back as I smothered a giggle. She sent me a if-you-tell-anyone-about-this-when-we-get-home-I-will-kill-you glare as she rested her head in the crook of his neck and trailed her finger down his bare chest.  
  
The others looked at them uncertainly before glancing back at me. Seth broke the awkward silence.  
  
"My high priestess has finally returned to my side. Love has reunited us like I was sure it would-"he cut off abruptly with a low throated moan of pleasure! (A/N: not like that hentais! even my yami wouldn't do that in a public place!)  
  
My yami had grown bored with the 'long' introductions and had begun nipping at the tender part of his neck, trying to regain his full attention. Needless to say, it worked. Seeing that she had regained his full concentration, her lips formed a grin as she trailed butterfly kisses down the center of his chest, stopping at his belly button. By this time of course, everyone had turned away in disgust. I just rolled my eyes and found Yami's gaze catching and holding my own.   
  
*****Ahmose's POV: (my yami)*****  
  
Before I knew it, Seto's lips coaxed mine away from his abdomen, claiming them eagerly. His tongue glided across my lips easily, asking for entrance to my mouth.   
  
'Silly High Priest,' I chasted him silently. 'Will you ever learn?'  
  
I parted my lips slightly as his tongue entered through the narrow gap, intent on exploring the wet, hot cavern of my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance, neither of us willing to surrender dominance. They remained intertwined as Seth's fingers ran his fingers through my ebony locks and my hands claimed his face, pulling him closer. A sudden sandstorm proved to shield us from the other's sight, causing Kaiba's cape to billow out behind him and my hair to dance in the wind, teasing his seeking fingers. We let go, breathless and gasping for air. One glance at the cool cerulean eyes of my partner proved that this was no ordinary sandstorm, and I forgot everything in the heat of our next kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~My POV~~~~~~~  
  
As I stared at Yami, an apologetic smile spread across my face. He broke the everlasting silence.  
  
"So, Seth told us who your friend is, but since he got a little distracted, he never got to introduce you," the tri-color haired ruler said in his strong baritone voice.  
  
"I'm Flicker, Ahmose's….cousin," I finished after a mind link warning from yami. She never likes people to know that we are yami and hikari, although I would think bloodline is worse…whatever.  
  
"Funny, Ahmose never mentioned she had a cousin,"Yami pondered thoughtfully. I opened my mouth to protest, but he continued. "Then again, she never really became close with anyone except Seth over there," he gestured to the busy couple. "In case you couldn't guess," he added with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
In a liquid swift motion, he moved close and captured my hand in his own, fondling it gently before meeting my gaze once more.  
  
"I never met a woman who could match my confidence and power in only a single gaze; most women are scared of me," he added. "Maybe in the coming days, you will allow me the privilege of your companionship."  
  
"Of course, Pharaoh Yami,"I responded, bowing my head as was the custom. Instantly, I felt a cool hand on my chin, raising my head back into an upright position.   
  
"Just call me Yami," he commanded, brushing his lips across my hand and retreating into his group of advisors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Should I continue or just delete it ? Lemme know! R and R!  
  
~YamisGal 


	3. When in Cairo

Into the Past  
  
Chapter 2: When in Egypt  
  
As we neared Cairo, escorted by a strong wall of tanned, Egyptian men from the Pharaoh's guards, I noted its liveliness. The streets were filled with people as shops adored the sides. People chattered loudly as they browsed the goods at the shops. Suddenly an angry yell filled the air.  
  
"Hey, come back here!" an angry shopkeeper bellowed. "Someone stop that thief!"  
  
A pale, white haired teen came into view, followed by someone I assumed to be his accomplice, a tanned Egyptian male with blondish hair. The guards were caught unaware as the pair snaked their way through the crowd ending up with us.   
  
"That's the Pharaoh, you numbskull!" the tanned Egyptian yelled, cuffing the albino's ear. "We're caught for sure!"  
  
Without a reply, the British teen had already started to run when he bumped into something-or rather someone. He looked up the strong, muscular chest to meet the face of one of the Pharaoh's guards. Needless to say, he was captured easily in his shocked state as was his partner. As the crowd dispersed, I noticed that two girls seemed to be following us. I shrugged it off as being coincidental, but still felt uneasy.  
  
~~~~~~~At the palace~~~~~~~  
  
As we were led to our chambers, we discovered that we were being treated as royalty. We would be inhabiting the guest rooms adjacent to the pharaoh's and high priest's lavish quarters. My yami smirked as the young ruler unconsciously moved closer to me as we neared the sleeping quarters.  
  
//It seems the almighty pharaoh has a weakness after all, and who'd have thought it would be my own hikari,// my darker half commented snidely as the tri color haired ruler gazed unblinkingly at me. I could feel the heat and passion radiating from those crimson orbs, so strong and alive.   
  
  
  
/You should talk/ I retorted as the high priest trailed butterfly kisses down her neck, stopping only to whisper sweet nothings in her ear before nipping on the lobe itself. I snorted as I watched her desperately try to hide any sign of pleasure or enjoyment and failing miserably. With a final kiss, they both retreated to their respective rooms(which were also adjoined), although I caught a wink that passed between them as they parted. I sighed, we had been here less than a day and my yami was already getting laid; even in her/life my/past life, she was a slut. Shaking my head, I took Yami's offered forearm and entered my chambers.  
  
I had to stifle a gasp of surprise as I gazed around the room in wonder and amazement. The room was rather large and connected to Yami's room on its northern wall. It was filled with lavish furniture and wall hangings. The bed was extraordinarily large; it looked as if it could fit 3-4 people (A/N: not that I was thinking about that or anything,lol). It was covered in silken pillows with neat ebony embroidery and bed sheets of Egyptian cotton. Draperies hung from the bed's canopy, giving the option of privacy if needed.  
  
  
  
"Until dawn's light reunites us," Yami murmured. In a sudden act of boldness, he brushed his lips across my own, but he quickly broke the kiss before I could react and headed for the sanctuary of his room. Leaving me standing in my room, wondering if love at first sight could truly exist in the real world outside fairy tales.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I was gonna stop here, but I figured since it's Thanksgiving and all, I'd give my loyal readers another interesting twist in the plot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ahmose's POV:  
  
Seto and I went to our respective rooms, until lights out and I joined him in his bed. He expected my intrusion, so he wasn't surprised when I slid under the covers with him. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. I couldn't help but suck on my lover's neck hungrily, savoring the taste of warm flesh on my tongue.   
  
  
  
'So, my hikari thought I was a slut,' I smirked viciously as I realized my light had forgotten to close our mind link and I had access to all of her thoughts. 'She has the same feelings for that stupid pharaoh as I do for Seto…' The smirk on my lips grew even bigger. 'Well, we'll see who has more fun tonight.'  
  
*~*~*~Later~*~*~*  
  
Flicker's POV:  
  
I awoke to a bright silvery orb whose light reigned over the dark desert sky, and in the shadows of my room, I noticed I was not alone. As the being grew closer and nearer to both me and the light, I realized it was Yami. He moved slowly and silently as to not wake me, I assumed. My eyes widened in further surprise as he sat on the edge on my bed, although I didn't make a sound, betraying my consciousness. Was this real? Or was this a dream, conjured by my sad, screwed up mind?  
  
  
  
"I couldn't sleep,"Yami murmured, barely emitting the words. "and the thought of you in here, probably freezing due to the merciless desert night." He turned toward me and realized that I was awake. He blushed at his mistake. "I'm sorry for disturbing you; it's improper for me to be in here with you at this time. I'll leave-"  
  
  
  
Before he could finish, I was pulling him down to me, swiftly capturing his lips with my own and a hungry, passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
"Everyone believes I am improper, so who cares?" I whispered breathlessly before reinstating my claim over his soft lips.  
  
*~Lemony Goodness soon to come when I have time to write it and if the readers want it~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Happy Thanksgiving! Don't forget to review!  
  
Tell me:   
  
Lemon or no?  
  
Whose POV do you want for the next chappie?  
  
What you think of the story so far!  
  
Five reviews and I'll update!  
  
~YamisGal 


	4. Adventure in the Marketplace

This chapter is completely from my friend Birdy and her yami, Bennu's POVs.  
  
She is co-authoring the story with me, so whenever you see something from her POV, she wrote it!   
  
"Ow ow ow ow..." "Oh, be quiet, Birdy. My head's killing me too, but you don't hear me whining about it." I shot a Look at my yami, Bennu, who was sitting several feet from me with her arms crossed. We both were currently in a narrow alley that was flanked by tall sandstone walls, with a thin band of the blue, blue sky overhead.  
  
I had no idea where we were. Last time I'd been conscious, I was sitting in Flicker's room minding my own business. Flicker was messing with some hieroglyphics, and Bennu and Ahmose (my and Flicker's yamis, respectively) were in the next room talking about... whatever ancient Egyptian spirits talk about. Flicker starts chanting something, gets pissed, kicks her bedpost, and then I suddenly black out. Who knows how long later I wake up in the back of some hot alley with a throbbing headache and an extremely cross yami.  
  
"I told Flicker not to go fiddling around with ancient magical spells. But would she listen? Nooo." "Feh. They're both stubborn. Flicker's messing with magic again, I tell her," Bennu complained. Then, changing her voice into a mocking version of Ahmose's, she said, "'Oh, she knows how to handle herself. She's my hikari after all,' she says." Bennu snorted. "Stupid overconfident high priestesses."  
  
I continued rubbing my temples as the pain slowly subsided. "So, do you know where we are?" "Can't you tell?" After a moment of silence, she said quietly, "Ancient Egypt, in the city of the Pharaoh." She gazed up longingly. "I can tell... the smell of the air... the blue of the sky... and the hint of magic on the breeze." She turned back to face me as I stared dumbfounded. "Righty then," I said cheerily after a moment's silence, clambering to my feet and dusting the sand off the seat of my baggy pants. "If your head's feeling better, I suggest we go find our friends. Shall we?" Bennu gracefully rose and shook out her long black cloak. "Lets," she said, and lead the way towards the end of the long alley. I grinned and trotted after my darker half. This could be fun after all. Or not.  
  
---- It turned out to be the 'or not.' When we left the alleyway and came into the bright sunlight of a busy marketplace, we had to shield our eyes, which had been accustomed to the dusky half-light of the alley. While we stood their waiting for our eyes to adjust, something else caught out attention. My only warning was a loud yelp from Bennu before I felt my own arms being yanked behind my back painfully, and a faint pressure against my throat. "I wouldn't yell if I were you," a quiet voice hissed in my ear. "All I have to do is press a little and you'll be saying hello to Anubis." My eyes darted down to confirm that yes, there was a bright dagger being held against my jugular vein. I didn't dare move my head, but out of the corner of my eye I saw a tan boy with a wicked face, wild pale lavender hair and equally wild purple eyes. He was the one holding the knife (but not my arms), and judging by his face, he wasn't kidding about the dagger thing. I kept my mouth shut. "I'm sorry," a soft voice behind me said meekly. I assumed this was the person holding my hands behind my back. "But Bakura said I'd get no nookie if I didn't do this..." "Ryou!" the wild-eyed boy barked. "I told you! No talking to hostages!" The hands holding my arms winced.  
  
I blinked, then looked over to my left at Bennu. She was in a situation as bad as mine, only with her she was being restrained by only one person. He looked like an old photograph. His long hair was a pale gold, his skin a light dusky brown, his violet eyes just as pale. In contrast to his washed out appearance was his ornamental and ostentatious gold jewelry, glinting in the too-bright sun. Not ornamental, however, was the gold dagger he held at my yami's throat. /Bennu! You going to be alright?/ She glanced at me, and a very slight smirk graced her lips. I knew that smirk. //You underestimate me, hikari.// Hoo boy. Her attacker had stepped in it now. As quick as lightning, she pulled one of her hands from his grasp. He looked shocked, and she took advantage of his moment of surprise. Grabbing the arm that held the knife, she yelled something incoherent and flipped him over her shoulder. He hit the ground with a dull thud. Bakura yelled "Malik!" and Ryou gasped, and I followed Bennu's lead, wrenching my arms away from Ryou. I jumped away from them, and by a stroke of luck managed to take Bakura's dagger from him. I brandished it and slowly backed up to were my yami stood with her foot planted on the Malik's chest. He glared up hatefully.  
  
"Good, you got away yourself," Bennu said. She grinned and cricked her neck, and I noticed a shallow cut on her throat. "You alright?" I pointed at the wound. She felt her neck, and looked at the blood on her fingers. "Oh, it's okay. The blade just nicked me. Now," she said, staring down at Malik. "Will you let us go peacefully?" She leaned in closer. "Or must we negotiate again?" He said nothing for a moment, but then softly growled, "Fine. Just let me up, and I won't attack you." Bennu considered for a moment, then lifted her foot off. The blonde climbed to his feet, and walked back over to join the other two. The huddled together, whispering something. "Fine," I heard Malik mutter finally. They turned to face us. "You can be lookouts for us. But if we get caught..." he trailed off and licked his blade, which had a little of Bennu's blood still on it. I shuddered. Bakura made a little dissatisfied noise. "Go stand over there by the fruit seller's stand, and keep a lookout." He pointed. "Now." Bennu twitched and didn't move. "He said go," Malik said, raising his voice a little. My yami still didn't move. I moved a little closer to the stand, then turned. /C'mon,/ I thought urgently, tugging on her sleeve. /You can wail on them later./ She snorted in contempt, and with no small hateful glance, she turned on her heel and stomped after me. As they walked past, Bakura stopped across from me, staring. I winced a little when he suddenly thrust out his hand. "Knife," he said bluntly. I still held his weapon in my right hand. My hopes fell, I'd been hoping he'd forget about it and I'd be able to keep it for protection. Sullenly I placed the gold knife in his hand, my fingers brushing his palm. It was warm. His eyes met mine for a split second. I blinked, and he closed his hand around it and stalked off. We stood under the shade of the awning as the boys disappeared into the throng of people at the market. I watched them all go by, wondering angrily why no one noticed two girls being attacked. Maybe they did and didn't care, like in most big cities even in the present. But still.  
  
Bennu stared off to the other side of the marketplace. I followed her gaze to see the three across the people-filled road, milling about a stand selling jewelry. We watched in silence as I debated if this went against my morals or not. Suddenly, Bennu started yelling in one of her many fake voices; this time she used one like a small girl's voice. "Guard! Guard! There's thieves at the gold stand! Guard!" They looked up in horror. However, they didn't look at us, which meant they didn't recognize Bennu's voice. The guard was well trained, however, and after a moment they spotted the three suspicious boys and began running towards them. "Dammit!" I heard Bakura hiss loudly before he stared to run, Malik following in hot pursuit. Ryou hesitated for a moment, then ran after them. The guard came pelting after them. They bolted past us, not once glancing our way, and continued heading down the street until they disappeared from sight.  
  
We both stared after. "You should seriously take up a career in voice acting," I said appreciatively. "I say we follow them. Come on, let's go." Bennu said, glancing after the fleeing boys. She stared off without another glance at me. "God, I hate when she does this," I growled. But of course I went and followed her. Stupid, stupid Birdy.  
  
---- --Bennu POV-- Gradually the marketplace crowd thinned. Or maybe we made it thin- we weren't exactly a normal sight. In a sea of simple white linens, I wore black clothing and a long cloak. Birdy was even more bizarre looking, what with her hooded indigo shirt and baggy tan pants that apparently are worn by boys in her time. People got out of our way readily, which gave us a wide berth. We finally came out to what must be the main road of the city, considering it's width. There was no sign of the boys who attacked us, but that could have meant they had been captured. Served them right.  
  
/Hey, look! There's Flicker!/ I started at the sound of my hikari's mind voice, and she pointed off to the right. I followed the path of her finger. Flicker and Ahmose were indeed there- along with several other people. One was a tall imposing boy with brown hair, wearing the garments of a high priest. The other was shorter but with the same impressive air about him, his red, black and gold hair spiky and his clothing opulent. My eyes widened as I realized it was the Pharaoh, Yami. I didn't tell Birdy- she didn't need to know. The two were talking to our friends, but they were out of the range of my hearing. I ducked behind the corner we had just came past, gently pulling her back. Birdy stared at me. /What are you doing? Let's just go get them./ She started to go around the corner, but I grabbed the hood of her shirt and pulled her back. I let go, and she turned and glared at me. /Don't do that! You'll rip it!/ she fumed. /How'd you feel if I did that to your cloak, huh?!/ I glared right back. //You idiot. Just stay back here until we find out who those two are.// She sighed quietly, muttered something uncomplimentary and peeked around again. We both paused as we watched our friends and the two boys. They appeared to be having a reunion. An affectionate one. A very, very affectionate one. We paused and watched them fair molest each other in public. /...wow. They're completely shameless./ //Indeed.//  
  
The brunette whom Ahmose was smothering said something to the crowd before he was cut off... by Ahmose. I made a face. Flicker and the Pharaoh appeared to be talking about something. After a moment, he spoke to the priest, and then they all turned and walked down the road in the opposite direction away from us. "Argh, they're leaving!" Birdy whipped back around the corner, and after a moment I ducked back as well. She looked at me plaintively. "Should we follow them?" I considered for a moment. "No," I said finally. Then I smiled at her, and got to my feet. "We shall make a more grand entrance." "You and your grand entrances," I heard her grumble, but it was soon followed by footsteps. I just grinned.  
  
---- --Birdy's POV-- After a while of sneaking, we managed to follow the group to what I assumed was the palace. It was a huge, impressive place, grandly silhouetted against the fading light. And of course it came with huge, impressive walls. We stared upward at the stone walls that were ten feet tall at least. "Well, this is fun." "Be quiet." I inclined my head at her. "Well, since you point blank refuse to go in the gates like a logical person, this is our only way in. Unless you have a better idea, we have to climb the wall. Somehow." "In fact, I do have a better idea." Bennu crouched down and muttered something as her cape fluttered around her. Then she suddenly sprang up- way up. She landed lightly on the top of the wall, and stared down at me smugly. "Stupid magicians," I muttered. I was a complete klutz with magic, so unless I'd like to blow up the wall, it'd be wiser for me to find a non-magical way to get up there. I glanced around, and blinked as my eyes landed on something useful. "Well that's overly convenient." Set up against the wall to my right was a row of closed stalls, perhaps a little offshoot of the marketplace we'd been in earlier. Each was covered in a colorful awning. /Presuming I can get up there, those might be of use,/ I told Bennu. //You can,// she replied, walking easily along the narrow wall. //This stall over here has a ladder you could use. If you can climb on the tops and jump, I can probably get your hand.//  
  
I spotted the ladder stuck between two stalls and took it out, leaning it against the first one. I climbed up and gingerly stepped onto the fabric cover. Thankfully it didn't rip, so I put my full weight on it and started jumping. It was kind of like a trampoline. Only not. Within a few leaps I was almost within reach of the top of the wall. Well, this is almost- Suddenly there was a loud ripping noise as the striped fabric gave way. I fell through to the empty stall below, letting out a loud yelp on the way. However, I landed without taking any major damage besides a severely bruised ego. I glared up at Bennu, who was bent over double with barely suppressed laughter at my expense. "Oh, yes. It's hoo-fucking-larious," I muttered, dusting myself off. //If at first you don't succeed, try, try again, Bird.// I glared at her. She was still trying to suppress laughter. Cricking my neck and knuckles, I set the ladder up against the next stall and repeated the process. This time I was more cautious. But this awning was apparently made of stronger stuff then it's neighbor and after a few bounces I had almost reached her hand again. "Hah!" I (quietly) cried in triumph- Bennu had caught my hand. She tried to pull me up in one motion, but that failed. My cry of victory turned into one of terror as we both toppled over the edge of the wall into the palace lawns. I sat up carefully. Luckily, we had fallen onto lush grass- if it had been stone, we probably both would have broken our skulls. As it was, my headache was threatening to reappear and various limbs felt bruised. "Hey, you okay?" I whispered to the pile of black fabric lying beside me that was my yami. "Besides my dignity? Yes," she whispered back, flipping her cloak back over her head. She looked cross. "My arm hurts a lot, but I'm fairly sure it's not broken." "Good."  
  
We had made it in. Now to find Flicker and Ahmose. As if reading my thoughts (which she probably could do, mind you), Bennu pointed. "I can sense them," she said. "They're that way." She got up and stared off, following her own path. I got up, wincing at my aching limbs as I followed after. All I seem to be doing today is falling, getting back up and following Bennu. Oh, well. It could be worse. I could be in math class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Read and Review! Birdy would like feedback! 


End file.
